1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to an electrical connecting device which enables to connect electrically an integrated circuit substrate to a printed circuit board or to test an integrated circuit device in use of a printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Connectors of various structures are generally used for electrical connection. Lately, integrated circuit boards are developed by recent technologies, requiring apparatus or means for connecting the integrated circuit board to other electric devices efficiently.
Therefore, electrical connecting devices of various structures are provided and sold in the market.
Electrical connectors according to related arts are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,336,094, 5,634,801, 5,749,738, Korean Patent Laid-open No. 95-2547, Korean Patent Laid-open No. 97-9496, and Korean Patent Laid-open No. 97-27477.
The electrical connectors according to related arts are constructed such that a touch plate is attached to an elastic body tightly. Thus, when an external circuit board is inserted through a slot, the elastic body is contracted to a predetermined displacement as soon as the touch plate is contacted electrically with the printed circuit board (hereinafter abbreviated PCB). Therefore, the integrated circuit board is electrically connected to the PCB through the electrical connector.
Unfortunately, the related art cause poor connection due to the damages such as a peeled conductive substance which is formed on the PCB and scratched by an end of the touch plate during the process of contacting the PCB with the external circuit board displacing the touch plate.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an electrical connecting device that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connecting device which enables to connect an integrated circuit board electrically to a PCB with ease on the contraction of an elastic body when a touch plate contacting an elastic body is inserted into the PCB through a slot wherein the touch plate connects the integrated circuit board to the PCB electrically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connecting device which enables to prevent the damage on a conductive substance formed on a PCB and the like due to a touch plate of which one end is fixed when the integrated circuit board is contacted with the PCB by the touch plate.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention includes a housing having a slot and a separating means wherein a board is inserted into the slot and the separating means separates the inserted board, a space part formed at a bottom of the housing, a coupling means coupled with the spacing part of the housing wherein a coupling space part connected to the slot and wherein a plurality of penetrating holes are perforated with even interval in a bottom of the coupling means, an elastic means installed on the coupling means with a pair of rows wherein the elastic means is contracted by an external pressure, and a contacting means of which contacting part is inserted into the penetrating holes to be contacted with the elastic means tightly and of which other contacting part is built in the coupling space part to protrude out to be inserted into the slot wherein the contacting means is contacted with a conductive substance of the board.
Preferably, the coupling means includes a plurality of protrusions accommodating the elastic means wherein the protrusions are formed in parallel on the coupling means with an even interval.
And, the separating means further includes a rotational pin penetrating into the housing near an end of the housing, a rotational knob coupled with the rotational pin wherein the rotational knob rotates and moves upward and downward, and a separating plate connected to the rotational knob wherein the separating plate transferring the pressure upwardly by being contacted with the end of the board coupled with the slot in the housing by being rotated to move upwardly in accordance with a downward rotation of the rotational knob.
Moreover, the contacting part of the contacting means having a rounded shape to prevent a conductive substance contacted with the contacting part from being damaged.
Further, the other contacting part of the contacting means has a rounded shape.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.